The Sky Knight Soldier Starring Aerrow and Piper
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow and Piper find a stowaway who is an old friend of theirs (my latest OC) The Sky Knight Soldier who they team up with to stop Cyclonis. AerrowxPiper at the end.


The Sky Knight Soldier Starring Aerrow and Piper

Set 6 hours after the series of Storm Hawks ended.

It was a hard time looking for Cyclonis on the Far Side of Atmos.

Aerrow: This is hard work but we can't give up we won't give up.

Piper: Exactly Aerrow.

Finn: Where ever Cyclonis we'll find her.

Junko: Yeah.

Stork: We're doomed.

Aerrow, Piper, Junko and Finn: Not now Stork!

Finn: Er dudes and dudess there something moving up the back.

Aerrow and Piper looked and saw they had a stowaway.

Aerrow: He's not Talon but I don't know if he's friendly but we'll find out Piper come with me.

Piper: Yes Aerrow.

Soon the Storm Hawks split up and corner their intruder but he kept jumping and somehow blasting came from his left hand.

Finn: How the heck is that possible?

Aerrow: A history with some friend of mine and Piper and I think I know who this is and so does Piper.

Piper: Axel.

Sky Knight Soldier: Yes Aerrow and Piper but now I call myself the Sky Knight Soldier ever since that traitor took away my arm you two were there when it happened we were only four.

Finn: You three know each other?

Aerrow: Yes Axel-I mean Sky Knight Soldier was a childhood friend of mine and Piper when the man who would become the Dark Ace attacked mine and Piper's home Terra.

Junko: (wiping a tear from his eye) That's sad.

Sky Knight Soldier: Sorry I hitch-hiked on you dudes and dudess' ship but I want payback on Cyclonis for taking my arm away from me. By the way Aerrow and Piper nice job taking down Cyclonis's Empire.

Then the Condor was attacked from some Far Side Creatures with some crystals on their heads.

Aerrow, Piper, Sky Knight Soldier, Finn, Junko and Stork: CYCLONIS!

Cyclonis: You guess it and you have a friend.

Sky Knight Soldier: My name is Sky Knight Soldier you took away my arm prepare to die! Sorry got carried away.

Aerrow: It's ok I for see some payback on Cyclonis myself she almost took Pi-well she er.

Sky Knight Soldier: I understand.

Piper: Aerrow I'm flattered but later please.

Aerrow nodded as he, Piper and their old friend attacked Cyclonis.

Cyclonis: (disgusted) You have a metal arm disgusting!

Sky Knight Soldier: (angrily) Thank your dead goon for taking my arm away you selfish witch!

Cyclonis: (Screeches) I AM THE MASTER OF EVERYTHING!

Aerrow: Not that I recall. Pi.

Piper: Yeah Aerrow Binding time.

Sky Knight Soldier: No I will take Cyclonis down.

Cyclonis: What makes you think you can defeat me so-called Sky Knight Soldier?

Sky Knight Soldier: (aiming his laser hand) Because I have this and I have waited for this day since I was four.

Then Sky Knight Soldier started firing at Cyclonis missing three but hit her with his last shot.

Cyclonis: With a attitude likes yours you should be a Talon.

Sky Knight Soldier: I rather eat dirt but I will kill you.

Cyclonis: Oh will you?

Then Cyclonis jumped and did unarmed combat on the Sky Knight Soldier but the Sky Knight was better at it.

Sky Knight Soldier: (angrily) I have been practicing since the day Dark Ace took my arm and you will suffer for it Cyclonis you selfish brat!

Cyclonis: (growls) Then go ahead kill me!

Sky Knight Soldier: (aiming his arm) Don't tempt me!

Aerrow: No Axel killing Cyclonis will make you no better than her can you understand that my old friend?

Sky Knight Soldier still aimed his arm at Cyclonis.

Piper: Axel me and Aerrow have lost a lot because Cyclonis but she will pay in a jail cell.

Sky Knight Soldier: (angrily) You know she'll just escape this is the only way everyone stays safe from Cyclonis! Can you understand that?

Aerrow: Yeah I can Dark Ace I've wanted to kill loads of times but I knew that'd only make me no better than him since he killed Lightning Strike my Dad but beated him up was enough revenge on me.

Piper: Is that enough?

Sky Knight Soldier: (pants and puts his arm down) I'm sorry Aerrow and Piper I just wanted Cyclonis to know the pain she caused me not realizing she had caused pain for everyone including you two since I hear she almost killed you.

Aerrow: She almost did but she killed Dark Ace instead.

Sky Knight Soldier: No big lose.

Piper: Nah. Aerrow can we talk in private?

Aerrow: Sure excuse us Axel.

Sky Knight Soldier: Of course me and your Wallop Pal will cuff Cyclonis.

Junko: With pleasure.

Piper: Aerrow remember the time I pasted out?

Aerrow: Yeah I was worried.

Piper: Well I ran into Cyclonis into my head and she said the Binding was evil and that it would turn me evil.

Aerrow: That bitch! Piper why didn't you tell me?

Piper: (tearing up) I was worried you'd get angry and want to kill Cyclonis for it that's why I lied I wish I didn't.

Aerrow: Axel, Junko can you bring Cyclonis over here?

Sky Knight Soldier and Junko: Ok.

Then Aerrow punched Cyclonis very hard making her get a black eye.

Aerrow: Don't ever mess with Piper or any of my friends.

Piper broke into tears.

Aerrow: Piper I'm sorry but Cyclonis needed the lesson to leave us alone.

Piper: (tearfully) It's not that Aerrow but I feel guilty for lying to you.

Aerrow: Piper listen to yourself you did it for the cause so I wouldn't get distracted even through you disobeyed a direct order not to use the Binding until we were sure it was safe.

Piper: (wipes tears from her eyes) I know.

Sky Knight Soldier: Junko let's take Cyclonis to your ship. Those two need privacy.

Aerrow nodded to the Sky Knight Soldier and he turned Piper and he wiped some tears from Piper's eyes with his thumb and they hugged closely that only Sky Knight Soldier and Junko saw this.

Piper: Can you forgive me?

Aerrow: I forgive you I always have.

Piper: I never meant to lie to you.

Aerrow: (picking Piper up) I know.

Later that evening.

Cyclonis: (angrily) This isn't over!

Finn: Oh shut up and stay quiet for the trip home.

Junko: All crystals been removed from the Far Side Creatures.

Aerrow and Piper: Good.

Soon they were on the normal side of Atmos where the Sky Knight Soldier flew telling his friends they will meet again when duty calls.

Aerrow: (on radio to Sky Knight Soldier) Thanks for the help Axel.

Sky Knight Soldier: (on radio) My pleasure you and Piper take care.

Aerrow: (on radio to Sky Knight Soldier) We will. (hangs up)

Piper: He always knew how we felt.

Aerrow: He sure did.

Then the radio came on but before Aerrow could take it Piper tossed to Junko as she and Aerrow went off to Aerrow's cabin.

Piper: (smirking) The others can handle it.

Then she and Aerrow kissed deeply as a way of celebrating victory against Cyclonis and hoped for a happy time for a while.

The End


End file.
